Ben, the Revonnahgander
by Soul of Jasmine
Summary: As Ben is messing with the Omnitrix, he discovers a transformation into Rook's species. Rook isn't exactly happy about that thought.
It was late one afternoon in Bellwood as we join our heroes, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blanco at the ever popular Burger Shack. Ben had ordered a large pile of chili fries as per usual, and Rook was busy trying to understand Earth customs, one of which mainly had to do with observing Ben and how he was fiddling with the Omnitrix, another usual thing that happens.

"Why do you insist on hoofing around with the Omnitrix so much?" Rook asked him, curious as he always was when it came to his strange, human partner.

"What? Oh, you meant 'goofing around'" Ben answered, not paying much attention to him. Instead, he had his focus on the famed technology that allowed him to take any form he desired, the Omnimatrix, Omnitrix for short.

"Ben, you know that doing what are you currently doing to the Omnitrix has caused countless disasters in the past. You had once trapped yourself as a Galvan for several hours, removed the focusing lens and transformed into several mutated hybrids of your alien forms, and even triggered the self-destruct mode and risked destroying the entire universe. You should not be toying with that" Rook scolded, taking a moment to sip on some smoothie he and Ben had gotten earlier.

"Dude, I've saved the universe, like, a thousand times. I've beaten just about every bad guy in the galaxy a ton of times, I think I know what I'm doing with this" Ben answered, relatively annoyed in just how much his partner had been deliberately insulting him.

"Yo, #15, order up!" called out the clerk up at the front. Ben just stared at Rook and the latter sighed, getting up and looking at Ben with a stern expression.

"I will be getting that, but I do wish that you would stop playing violin with the Omnitrix" Rook stated before turning and head up to the front.

"Fiddling with it, and that's not what I'm doing!" Ben called out as he looked down at the display settings, looking at it as it continually changed here and there. It even started to display a few special new faces that he had never seen there before.

"New aliens? Sweet! Ooh, is that…Oh, there is no way, that's….Oh man, this is absolutely amazing, I have so gotta try this!" Ben cheered as he saw one particular transformation that he wanted to become. With a few clicks, the Omnitrix activation device popped up, and Ben soon smacked his hand upon the device as he was enveloped in a green flash of light, his entire body being transformed into the alien that he had selected.

As Rook was coming back with the food-a jumbo pile of chili fries and two large sodas Ben had insisted on-he began to ponder the exact reason that he had decided to become a Plumber in the first place, or more specifically, why he had chosen to take Magister Tennyson's offer to become Ben's partner.

It wasn't as though Ben were a terrible person to be with, but there were certain things about him that he frankly became frustrated by. His seemingly endless hubris, his lack of strategy as he 'runs in swinging', as Magister Tennyson called it, and his disrespect for other aliens and their culture had especially managed to annoy him. Yet, in spite of his all, he was still his loyal friend and partner in stopping crimes of all sorts from happening. Rook sighed deeply as he wondered just what kind of potential disaster Ben would-

"Yo, Rook!" shouted an unfamiliar sounding voice. Rook looked about here and there as he attempted to find the source, but then had managed to find something completely out of place there; a Revonnahgander male with long-ish black hair that was loose and messy, as well as very familiar green eyes. He had been holding his chin up with his hand and was smirking back at Rook.

"Do I know you?" Rook asked as he approached the table, the Revonnahgander simply chuckling to himself as Rook thought a bit more thoroughly about it.

"Come on, Rook, you really can't tell by now?" he asked him, the gears in Rook's mind turning as he thought about the possible ideas. The Revonnahgander soon stood up and allowed his full body to be seen, wearing a dark green shirt with lime-green plates lining the center of his chest up to his collar in a straight stripe, white shoulder plates with green rims surrounding the edges. He wore black pants with white boots that went up to his knees, having shin guards the same design as his elbow plates, but what caught Rook's attention most was the Omnitrix symbol being on the hip of his white belt.

"Get it now, partner?" he asked, Rook's eyes going wide as he immediately realized who he was talking to. The sheer shock of it all had managed to make him drop everything that he was holding, much to Ben's dismay.

"Wha-Rook!" Ben shouted, trying to pick up the colossal mess that his partner had made. He looked up at him and glared, standing up to look him in the eye, standing at just under Rook's height as his new form had been significantly taller.

Ben just stood in total shock and awe at what Ben had managed to do, transforming into a Revonnahgander like him, and very unsettlingly close to him in terms of sheer resemblance. New DNA in the Omnitrix perhaps? That must've been the reason behind such a transformation.

"Dude, you can't just drop the stuff like that, I already paid for it all and you just….Rook, are you paying attention?" Ben asked him, as curt and reckless as he always was.

"My apologies. This…" Rook paused, gesturing with his hand to Ben's new form. "This is currently…weird, as you would put it" he answered. Ben had simply rolled his eyes as he looked at his partner.

"Dude, it's not like this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me" Ben stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ben, while you are in this state, can you please refrain from using contractions when speaking? You know that it is heavily frowned upon on Revonnah" Rook requested simply, Ben sighing as he just smacked his face with his palm, the likes of which he noted was significantly softer.

"Alright then. Are you going to be weird about me becoming a Revonnahgander?" Ben asked him, Rook merely avoiding eye contact for the time being, focusing more on just how he was going to handle Ben in his current form. Thankfully, a flaming car crashing into the nearby building managed to save the awkwardness for a later time, getting Ben's attention quickly as a good chunk of people ran away screaming.

"Ben!" Rook shouted, pointing at the crime in progress.

Ben soon turned around with a shocked look on his face before turning back to Rook.

"Come on, Rook, it's-uh-it is hero time! Gonna take a long time to get used to this" Ben stated, muttering the last part of his sentence as he soon ran ahead, he and Rook finding a familiar armored female and her biker gang.

"Rojo! You are going down!" Ben shouted as the female in question turned around and gave a smirk.

"Aw, here kitty-kitty, come and get it!" Rojo answered as she armed one of her energy guns and shot a few rounds towards the two Revonnahganders, both of which had nimbly managed to get out of the way in time. Many of her crew members had managed to notice them as well as they started looting the truck, each one aiming their individual guns and shooting. Rook used his Proto-Tool's archery mode to launch several well-aimed arrows into the muzzles of their firearms, causing them to explode in a fiery discharge as Ben had gotten up-close and personal with a few of them, carefully knocking them off their feet with a leg sweep, then carefully side-stepping each incoming attack.

It wasn't long before Rook got in on the action, placing his Proto-Tool back onto the shoulder piece of his armor, engaging the others in hand-to-hand combat as he managed to knock a few of them out, keeping a serious expression as Ben had dealt with Rojo. Rojo threw a punch in one direction, only for Ben to barely have to try and avoid it as he soon was up in the air already, throwing a kick out and managing to catch Rojo completely off-guard as boot soon met teeth, sending the armored biker gang leader flat on the ground with a grunt.

"Hope you don't mind girl's night being moved to Plumber HQ tonight" Ben taunted, Rook throwing a pair of photon handcuffs to Ben as the two managed to get Rojo and her entire gang cuffed and waited for transport. Ben meanwhile, soon transformed back into his normal human form, smirking up at Rook as he came up to congratulate him.

"Your form is very rough, unfocused, and easy to work around, but for a beginner, you have potential" Rook jeered, Ben rolling his eyes for a moment.

"Admit it, Rook, I make for an awesome Revonnohgander" Ben boasted, backup coming up right around the corner in a matter of seconds as Ben and Rook just kept the girls busy.

"I am certainly surprised at how well you had managed to fight for your first time transforming into one, though if you plan on continuing to transform into one, I do recommend taking the time to learn Revonna Kai" Rook recommended.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll totally do that" Ben smirked as the two went back to Burger Shack for more chili fries.


End file.
